une famille
by fan2jess
Summary: Le père dela coéquipière de Steve, un truand, réapparait après plus de 15 ans d'absence sur fond de meurtre. La cohésion du petit groupe s'en trouve menacée...


Cette histoire est une fiction basée d'après les épisodes de « Diagnostic meurtre ». Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Meghan Walsh et Jack North-Walsh) et sont la propriété de Fred Silvermann et Dean Hargrove (encore que j'aimerai bien que Jesse Travis soit ma propriété mais bon, je me fais une raison, ce ne sera jamais le cas vu d'ailleurs qu'il n'existe pas !…)

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé ne serait que le résultat du hasard.

Il n'y a aucun but lucratif à la rédaction de ces fictions, écrites juste pour le plaisir des fans ou juste pour le plaisir de se foutre de la gueule de l'auteur…

Then….Enjoy…

C'est la période de Noël.

On voit un peu les rues décorées, des pères noël etc…

Meghan est chez elle. Elle est prête à partir au travail, une nouvelle fois en retard, quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte…Elle regarde l'heure et va ouvrir précipitamment la porte, prête à faire dégager très vite l'intrus, quel qu'il soit. Mais lorsqu'elle découvre l'homme qui est sur le palier, son visage exprime une grande stupeur et elle laisse tomber son sac et les quelques papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Meghan: oh mon Dieu….

L'homme Bonjour chérie…Ca fait longtemps n'est ce pas?

Meghan: papa? ????

Meghan: Mais….

L'homme: oui, je sais, tu n'en reviens pas n'est ce pas? Est ce que je peux entrer une minute?

Meghan: c'est à dire que…heu…oui, bien sûr…

Il entre alors et une fois la porte refermée, il serre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle ci, d'abord sous le choc, ne réagit pas puis le serre à son tour.

Meghan: mais pourquoi….pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi avoir attendu tant d'années pour te manifester?

L'homme: ha tu sais, Jack Walsh est un homme aux mille et une aventures…tu te rappelles ma petite fille?

Meghan: oui Jack, je me rappelle…je me rappelle aussi comment tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans plus jamais nous donner de nouvelles…

Jack: oh, Meggie, je suis tellement tellement désolé ma chérie…Je ne pouvais pas reprendre contact avec vous….Vous auriez été en danger…Aujourd'hui tout est différent. Je t'aime Meggie, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer..

Incrédule, Meghan ne peut pourtant s'empêcher d'être émue par ces paroles qu'elle a attendu si longtemps.

Le téléphone sonne:

Meghan: Walsh…oui, ho je suis navrée capitaine, j'ai eu un petit empêchement mais…oui…hum…bien sûr j'y vais tout de suite…Oui ,je sais…désolée…

(A Jack): Il faut que j'y aille. Tu n'as qu'a rester là, je reviens plus tard…

****

Scène suivante:

Au commissariat.

Meghan arrive en courant. En la voyant Steve rit.

Steve: alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois? Ta voiture a encore refusé de démarrer?

Meghan: non, c'est tout autre chose, tu ne vas jamais vouloir me croire…

Steve: on verra ça tout à l'heure ma puce parce que là, on a du pain sur la planche…

Il balance sur la table des photos de Meylan, mort…

Steve: Georges Meylan, patron d'une petite boite véreuse à San francisco. On l'a retrouvé ce matin dans un motel. Pour l'instant rien n'indique qu'il s'agisse d'un crime, il n'y a pas de trace de coup, on ignore même ce qui a pu causer sa mort…mais ce qui nous gêne c'est que sa mort pourrait bien profiter à certaines personnes… Dont son associé qui a subitement disparu avec une belle somme d'argent.

Meghan: c'est quoi ce fric?

Steve: sans doute de l'argent de la drogue. Ils devaient sans doute se le partager et l'autre aurait très bien pu vouloir un peu plus que sa part…

Meghan: peut-être mais peut-être pas…Si ça se trouve, Meylan est mort tout seul, sans l'aide de personne et c'est tout….

Steve: On le saura très vite en allant faire un tour sur les lieux et en interrogeant son associé…

Il pose des photos sur le bureau…

Steve: c'est lui. Jack North.

En voyant la photo, Meghan reste interloquée…Elle regarde Steve:

Meghan: Je suis absolument certaine que cet homme n'est pas l'assassin de Meylan.

Steve: vraiment? Tu le connais?

Meghan: oh oui….Ce n'est pas Jack North, c'est Jack Walsh, c'est mon père et ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure c'est qu'il a sonné à ma porte ce matin….

****

Scène suivante:

Steve, Meghan et Mark sont sur les lieux du crime.

Meghan paraît toute excitée et n'est pas vraiment concentrée sur le crime qui vient de se produire.

Meghan: je n'arrive pas à y croire… 15 ans, ça fait 15 ans tu te rends compte?

Steve: et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'à peine quelques heures après l'avoir retrouvé, tu sois appelée sur les lieux du crime de son associé?

Meghan: qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Steve: je ne sais pas Meg, je me fais du souci pour toi. Ton père, que tu m'as toujours décrit comme un truand réapparaît dans ta vie et tu sembles perdre toute contact avec la réalité. Ca ne te ressemble pas c'est tout. Et puis, je regrette mais je trouve étrange que son associé se fasse descendre justement maintenant. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un lien avec le retour de ton père. En temps normal tu serais la première à trouver ça étrange.

Meghan: Mais qu'est ce qui te dit que ce Meylan s'est fait descendre? Il s'est peut-être simplement cogné la tête après avoir trop bu?

Elle enfile des gants tout en disant ça et observe les lieux méticuleusement.

Meghan: …en même temps, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas une seule bouteille d'alcool dans le coin… Et puis, c'est vrai que j'ai la sensation qu'il y a eu autre chose…C'est agaçant à la fin Slaone, d'être toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes…

Steve: que veux tu, c'est pour ça qu'on est la meilleure équipe du pays…

Meghan: moui…Walsh et Slaone… l'équipe qui terrorise les truands et les meurtriers…

Steve: je préfère Slaone et Walsh si ça ne te dérange pas…

Mark s'approche d'eux: « Et l' équipe de choc a t-elle autre chose que des intuitions? »

Steve: pas vraiment non…

Mark: j'ai trouvé ces seringues et ces flacons mais il n'y a aucune inscription notée dessus/

L'autopsie devrait nous en dire plus…

****

Scène suivante:

Chez les Slaone.

Meghan, Jesse, Amanda, Steve et Mark sont réunis.

Meghan: c'est incroyable… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais 13 ans; deux flics sont venus le chercher à la maison. Il m'a juste dit: « ne t'inquiètes pas Meggie, je reviens bientôt ». Il n'est jamais revenu. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait purgé sa peine et qu'il était sorti de prison. Je l'ai haït de nous avoir laissé maman et moi. Je me suis dit qu'il ne nous avais jamais aimées; Comment aurait-il pu nous faire ça sinon? Malgré tout, j'ai espéré tous les jours qu'il reviendrait et qu'il me dirait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de nous laisser. Je suis si heureuse qu'il l'ai enfin fait… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente de savoir qu'il a pensé à moi quelques fois.

Elle rit: vous savez, je suis devenu flic en partie en espérant le retrouver de cette façon…en me disant que s'il était à nouveau recherché, je le saurais par ce moyen…C'est ridicule n'est ce pas?

Jesse: il faut croire que non…Mais je suis certain qu'il y a d'autres raisons qui t'ont poussée à devenir flic pas vrai?

Steve: oui, des choses comme un profond respect de la loi, le goût du risque, ou encore l'envie de travailler avec un grand flic tel que…moi !!!

Meghan: Ta modestie me surprendra toujours Slaone…

Puis regardant à la fenêtre…:

Meghan: oh, le voilà..

Elle ouvre la porte…

Meghan: Jack…il fallait absolument que je te présente quelques amis.

Mon copéquipier, Steve Slaone, son père Mark, Amanda Livingstone et Jesse Travis, ils sont médecins à l'hôpital communautaire.

Jack: Enchanté…Ha..ça me fait plaisir de connaître les amis de ma petite fille. Alors comme ça vous êtes son coéquipier. J'espère que vous vous occupez bien d'elle…

La désinvolture frôlant la vulgarité du personnage était si loin de la personnalité de Meghan que Steve et les autres ne purent retenir une expression d'étonnement. L'homme ne les inspirait pas du tout. Mais Meghan ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Steve: Meghan n'a pas vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle comme vous dites. Elle est très professionnelle.

Jack: ha oui, ça j'en suis sur. Elle est comme son papa.

Meghan semble un peu gênée de l'attitude de Jack mais elle évite de le montrer. Elle commence à sentir un certain ressentiment de la part de ses amis à l'égard de ce nouveau père.

Jack: c'est incroyable ce qui est arrivé à Meylan. J'en reviens pas, ça alors… Il s'est shooté et il est tombé, ça alors c'est vraiment pas de bol.

Steve: ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place monsieur Walsh…

Jack: oh, non je vous en prie, appelez moi Jack. Que voulez vous dire par ça dépend??

Steve: hé bien il me semble que certaines personnes avaient plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il se fasse discret, non?

Meghan: Steve, tu es malade? Qu'est ce qui te prend…

Steve: je suis désolé…veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Walsh. Que voulez vous, je ne suis qu'un flic, et mon métier c'est de poser des questions…N'est ce pas Meg?

Pour toute réponse, celle ci le fusille du regard.

Jack: oui …bon… je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler… A plus tard ma chérie…

Jack quitte la pièce. Tous se regardent gênés, n'osant avouer à Meghan que son père ne leur inspirent pas confiance. Ils sont tous désolés de voir à quel point elle semble croire que cette fois ci, il a enfin changé et qu'il est prêt à construire quelque chose avec sa fille. Meghan semble aveuglée par son désir de retrouver un père. Ils savent bien qu'elle n'est pas prête à entendre ce qu'ils ont tous envie de lui dire.

Mais la jeune femme, consciente du malaise qui emplit la pièce ne peut s'empêcher de provoquer la conversation, comme agacée par ce silence qui veut pourtant dire beaucoup…

Meghan: quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Mark: Rien, c'est juste que….

Meghan: c'est juste que quoi?

Mark: Oh, ma petite Meghan, je sais que c'est ton père et que tu es très heureuse de le retrouver mais… (il peine à trouver les mots qui ne blesseraient pas trop la jeune fille)

Meghan se sent alors envahie par une vague de colère qui la submerge. Elle en veut de toutes ses forces à Mark de ne pas la laisser y croire, de lui enlever ce petit espoir de renouer quelque chose avec son père. Et la colère qu'elle ressent est d'autant plus forte qu'elle sent au fond d'elle même que le médecin a sans doute raison. Mais elle ne veut pas renoncer à y croire. C'est au dessus de ces forces…D'une voix étouffée par les larmes qu'elle ne peut contenir, des larmes de peine mais aussi de colère, une colère dirigée à la fois contre Mark, mais aussi, inconsciemment contre Jack…:

Meghan: Mais quoi?

Mark: est ce que tu es sure que ton père est revenu avec des intentions louables? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas nier que cette réapparition sur fond de meurtre est bizarre?

Meghan: Vous ne pouvez pas admettre qu'il ait juste envie de me revoir, juste envie de m'aimer? Est ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre que mon père puisse juste m'aimer un peu? J'ai passé ces 15 dernières années à espérer qu'il reviendrait et qu'il me dirait qu'il m'aime.. Aujourd'hui, il le fait et vous voulez m'enlever ça? De quel droit Mark? Vous n'êtes rien, vous n'avez aucun droit, et surtout pas celui de prendre la place de mon père; Pour qui vous prenez vous? Vous êtes le père de mon coéquipier, le père d'un collègue de travail….de quel droit est ce que vous venez vous mêler de me dire si mon père m'aime ou pas?

Steve: Meg, tu vas top loin…

Meghan: trop loin? Qui va trop loin? Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi Steve? Je croyais qu'on était des amis. Qu'on pouvait se faire confiance les uns les autres, je pensais qu'on était….

Mark lui coupe la parole: …une famille?

Meghan lui répond violemment: Une famille?…vous êtes malade, docteur Slaone, j'ai un père, j'ai déjà une famille et je n'ai pas besoin d'un père de substitution, vous n'êtes rien de tout cela.…Vous n'arrivez pas à supporter que votre fille ait fait sa vie loin de vous alors il vous faut une remplaçante?

En entendant ces mots absurdes dictés par une trop grande colère, Mark ne peut s'empêcher de réagir et il gifle la jeune femme en regrettant aussitôt son geste…

Mark: Meghan…Meghan, je suis désolé.

Meghan le regarde un instant, interloquée…puis sort de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Mark, déçu par l'attitude explosive et excessive de Meghan, tape son poing sur la table en signe de dépit. Jesse sort juste derrière elle.

Steve: papa, tu n'y peux rien…Meg est excessive, tu le sais….

Mark: oui, je le sais…Mais, je pensais que tous ensemble nous avions tissé des liens qui pouvaient résister à ce genre d' épreuve…je m'étais trompé…

Amanda: hey Mark, nous somme toujours là nous…et nous sommes VOTRE famille . Vous le savez bien voyons. Meghan le sait aussi d'ailleurs. Elle reviendra j'en suis certaine. Elle vous aime trop pour ne pas le faire..

Mark: j'espère que tu as raison Amanda. Mais après ce qu'elle a dit, permets moi d'en douter.

****

Scène suivante:

Jesse rattrape Meghan:

Jesse: hey…. Attends une seconde…Meghan, attends…

Meghan: qu'est ce que tu veux Travis? Me mettre en garde contre mon père ou me faire la morale à cause de ma conduite totalement irrespectueuse envers Mark? Fiche moi la paix…

Jesse: Rien de tout ça Meg, qu'est ce qui te prends bon sang? C'est pas toi, ça!

Meghan: parce que tu crois que tu me connais?

Jesse: oui, je le crois…Un peu en tous cas…et la Meghan que je connais n'agirais pas de cette façon. Tu es à côté de la plaque; Mark ne cherche qu'à t'aider parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Est ce que tu ne le vois pas?

Meghan: Il cherche à m'aider en accusant mon père de meurtre?

Jesse: A ton avis, un père c'est quelqu'un qui donne son nom et son patrimoine génétique ou quelqu'un qui se soucie de ce qui peut arriver à son enfant? Meghan, Jack Walsh a disparu de ta vie pendant 15 ans. N'efface pas pour lui tout ce que tu as pu vivre avec Mark et avec nous. Accorde nous au moins le bénéfice de douter une minute de lui.

Meghan regarde le jeune interne mais, s'entêtant dans sa mauvaise foi, elle lui répond:

Meghan: tu ne me connais pas vraiment Jesse. Après tout, je suis la fille de Jack. Je sais aussi bien mentir que lui et tout ce qui a pu se passer avant n'était que mensonges. Je me fiche de vous, et tout ce que je veux c'est que mon père m'aime enfin…Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça? Est ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ça?

Jesse: je peux comprendre que tu veuilles qu'il t'aime…Mais ne sois pas aveugle Meghan. Tu es trop intelligente pour ne pas entrevoir l'autre possibilité: celle qu'il se serve de toi pour se couvrir de ce meurtre.

Meghan: Tais toi… comment est ce que tu peux prétendre être mon ami et me dire des choses pareilles? Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que vous étiez ma famille. Il n'y a rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu. Vous êtes tous dingues…je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, tu m'entends? .

Jesse la saisit et la secoue un peu: Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?Meghan, réveille toi enfin, c'est pas vrai. Est ce que tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous? Rien du tout? Est ce que tu peux me redire que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir?

Meghan ne le regarde pas. Elle sait que tout ce que dit Jesse n'est que la vérité mais elle ne veut pas admettre qu'il puisse avoir raison et reconnaître ainsi que son père ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimée. Elle sait aussi que rien ne peut être aussi faux que les paroles qu'elle vient de prononcer et c'est pourquoi elle ne veut pas croiser une seule seconde le regard du jeune homme.

Meghan: Lâche moi Jesse…

Désemparé, le jeune homme la lâche et elle s'enfuit en courant. Il la regarde s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

****

Scène suivante:

Le lendemain.

En arrivant à son bureau, Meghan a un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'elle aperçoit Steve. Sa colère et sa peine sont toujours présentes mais elles sont aussi mêlées à une certaine gêne et à surtout à la crainte d'avoir perdu une amitié dont elle sait qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal à se passer.

Meghan (sur un ton sec): salut

Steve: salut.

Meghan semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de revenir sur les récents évènements, Steve lui coupe la parole:

Steve: Il y a du nouveau pour Meylan…

Meghan: C'est à dire?

Steve: tu te souviens, lors de la perquisition chez lui, on a trouvé des seringues et plusieurs flacons?

Meghan: on a identifié ce que c'était?

Steve: oui…

Meghan: de la drogue?

Steve: pas exactement…En fait, c'était de l'insuline.

Meghan: il était diabétique?

Steve: c'est possible en effet.

Meghan: C'est dingue, personne ne le savais apparemment. J'ai interrogé sa fille, sa compagne, personne ne m'a parlé de ça…

Steve: Amanda est en train de terminer l'autopsie. Elle nous appelle dès qu'elle a du nouveau.

Silence… Meghan regarde Steve qui fait comme si de rien n' était et poursuit son travail.

Elle aimerait tant lui dire qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle ne veut pas perdre son amitié ni celle de mark, d'Amanda et de Jesse. Mais les mots restent à l'intérieur, quelque chose l'empêche de les prononcer. Et cela ne fait qu'accroître son sentiment de malaise. Tout au fond d'elle, elle aimerait se sentir rassurée par cet homme pour qui elle ressent des sentiments fraternels et qui a ces dernières années toujours été là dans les moments difficiles. Il a toujours été l'épaule rassurante qui la soutenait en cas de coup dur. Et aujourd'hui comme toutes les autres fois, elle mourrait d'envie de s'épancher auprès de lui. Mais cette fois, c' était impossible et cette situation plongeait Meghan dans un profond sentiment de désarroi.

Le téléphone de Steve sonne.

Steve: Steve Slaone…? Ha très bien j'arrive. ..

C'était amenda, elle a des résultats. On y va?

Meghan ne se sentait pas prête du tout à retourner à l'hôpital et à croiser le regard de mark Slaone et encore moins celui de Jesse.

Meghan: je… je dois repasser chez moi;..on se retrouve plus tard…

Steve: …très bien…comme tu voudras…

Meghan: Steve?….

Le policier se retourne et regarde sa collègue dans les yeux de laquelle il lit le désarroi et le bouleversement. Elle semble au bord des larmes et Steve sait à quel point elle doit être perdue car Meghan est quelqu'un de solide. La sentir aussi fragilisée l'émeut et il voudrait la rassurer mais il ne sait plus très bien comment s'y prendre après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Malgré tout, il lui sourit. Meghan se sent rassurée par ce sourire. Elle le lui rend et ne peut empêcher des larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

****

Scène suivante:

A l'hopital.

Dans la salle de repos, le docteur Slaone et Amanda sont en train de discuter quand Steve entre dans la pièce.

Steve: Alors Amanda, as tu trouvé quelque chose?

Amanda: Tu ne vas jamais vouloir le croire… Il y avait des ecchymoses sur le visage , ce qui laisse supposer qu'il a du se battre avant de mourir. Et dans ses mains, on a trouvé des cheveux. Il a du en arracher à son meurtrier avant de mourir .

Steve: j'ai une petite idée de la personne à qui cela peut correspondre.

Amanda: hé bien moi aussi, j'avais ma petite idée sur la question alors j'ai comparé un cheveux de jack que j'ai subtilisé sur sa veste avec les cheveux retrouvés sur Meylan…

Steve: et?????

Amanda: et ça correspondait…

Mark: j'en étais sûr. Ho bon sang... C'est pas vrai

Steve: quelque chose me dit que Meg ne voudra pas croire ça.

Mark: Il faut le lui dire pourtant, et tout de suite. Elle est en danger avec ce type.

****

Scène suivante

Meghan est chez elle en compagnie de Jack. Elle semble très nerveuse.

Meghan: Papa, si tu étais de près ou de loin mêlé à la mort de Meylan, tu me le dirais, n'est ce pas?

Jack: Ma chérie, je ne veux plus te cacher quoique ce soit, je te le promets.

Meghan: Mark et Steve sont convaincus que tu as quelque chose à voir avec sa mort. Il faut dire que ton mobile serait excellent…

Jack: Meggie, est ce que tu me crois réellement capable de tuer un homme? Tu préfères croire cet homme qui n'est je te le rappelle, que le père de ton coéquipier, plutôt que ton propre père? Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici…

Il se lève.

Meghan; Non papa attends… Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te demande pardon.

Le téléphone sonne. C'est Steve. Il demande à Meghan de se rendre à l'hopital car il doit lui parler.

Meghan: très bien, si c'est urgent j'arrive. Mon père? Oui, il est là. Comme tu veux..;

Meghan: c'était Steve, il veut nous voir…Tous les deux…. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ça.

****

Scène suivante.

Meghan et Jack entrent dans la salle de repos où se trouvent Mark , Steve et Amanda.

Meghan: Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Mark: Meghan, je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir.

Meghan: qu'est ce que qui se passe? Ho attendez, laissez moi deviner? Vous allez me mettre en garde contre jack, il va me faire du mal n'est ce pas.? C'est un assassin dangereux?

Steve: Meg, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te dire ça mais Jack n'est pas l'homme que tu crois…

Jack: l'interrompant: Mais qu'est ce que vous cherchez à la fin… Vous êtes complètement malades dans cette famille. Je vous conseille de laisser ma fille tranquille.

Mark: votre fille? Vous ne vous êtes pas soucié d'elle pendant près de 15 ans. Vous réapparaissez brutalement dans sa vie en la bouleversant totalement. Vous ne vous souciez pas une seule seconde du désarroi dans lequel elle se retrouve en ce moment par votre faute, et c'est vous qui me demandez de la laisser tranquille. Vous pensez que c'est ça être un père?

Meghan: C'est mon père Mark…et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous, vous ne l'êtes pas… je vous interdis de dire du mal de lui. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlevez ça. Fichez moi la paix…

Amanda: Meghan, c'est pourtant la vérité et il faut que tu l'entendes. Meylan s'est battu avant de mourir. Et dans ses mains, on a trouvé des cheveux qu'il a du arracher à son meurtrier avant de mourir . Ces cheveux sont ceux de Jack…

Meghan (sa voix tremble légèrement): et alors qu'est ce que ça prouve ça? Tu as trouvé des cheveux de jack sur Meylan et ça veux forcément dire qu'il l'a tué? Meylan était shooté , il est tombé et il s'est tué, c'est tout…

Steve: sauf que ce n'est pas la chute qui l'a tué d'après amenda, ni la drogue. Quelqu'un l'a tué en lui injectant une dose massive de glucose. Quelqu'un qui le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était diabétique.

Jack: Meggie, tu ne vas pas croire ça? De toutes façons, nous étions ensemble au moment où Meylan a été tué. N'est pas chérie? Tu ne vas pas croire ça?

Meghan, en l'entendant donner ce faux alibi comprend d'un seul coup qu'il est coupable. N'osant pas le croire, elle recule, portant la main à sa bouche, incrédule…

Meghan: Oh mon Dieu….C'est pas ai je pu être aussi stupide? Tu m'a menti, tu m'as menti, tu m'as encore menti…Tu es un assassin. Oh mon dieu, mon propre père est un assassin.

Jack (il sort une arme, tout le monde a un mouvement de recul): mais c'est toi qui a tout fichu par terre. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui la première a soupçonné que la mort de Meylan n' était pas naturelle. Sans cela, tout irait bien, sans ton instinct de sale flic et sans tes amis débordants de bonnes intentions pour moi. C'est toi Meghan, c'est encore toi qui a tout fichu par terre…

Mark: comment pouvez vous la culpabiliser de cette façon. Vous êtes une ordure.

Jack(en le visant): toi je te conseille de la fermer…

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre et Jesse entre dans la pièce ne se doutant de rien…Par réflexe jack tire. Jesse s'écroule tandis que Jack s'échappe immédiatement poursuivit par Steve. Mark et Amanda se précipitent vers le jeune interne tandis que Meghan reste sans bouger, comme figée, elle n'ose faire un mouvement, terrorisée par ce qui vient de se passer. Des tas de choses se bousculent dans sa tête en quelques secondes.

Mark: Hey, Jesse, tu m'entends mon garçon? Ho bon sang, vite un brancard…Jesse…

Meghan: oh mon Dieu, non…Jesse, Jesse je te demande pardon…

La jeune femme ne cesse de répéter ces mots, comme si elle refusait de croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

Très vite, Jesse est emmené par Mark et Amanda. C'est alors que Steve revient, sans Jack qui a réussit à s'échapper.

Steve: comment va Jesse?

Meghan ne répond rien comme abasourdie, anéantie par tout ce qui vient de se passer…. ….

Steve: Hey, Meg, est ce que ça va?

Mais sa jeune coéquipière ne peut que secouer la tête négativement et semble totalement perdue.

Meghan (fondant en larmes): Steve…Jesse va peut-être mourir et c'est à cause de moi.

Cette fois, Steve la prend dans ses bras. C'est la première fois que Meghan lui paraît si vulnérable.

Steve: Mais non voyons, Meg…Rien n'est de ta faute…Et Jess va s'en sortir j'en suis sûr…Ca va aller, je te promets que ça va aller ma puce. Calme toi.

****

Scène suivante:

Steve et Meghan attendent le retour de mark et Amanda…

Ils font enfin leur apparition.

Meghan: comment va t-il?

Mark: c'était moins grave qu'on ne l'imaginais…La balle s'était logée dans l'épaule, nous avons pu l'extraire sans problème. Il va s'en remettre très vite…

Steve: Dieu soit loué.

Mark sourit et s'éloigne mais Meghan le rattrape.

Meghan: Mark…..je….

Elle n'arrive pas à trouver les mots; Elle voudrait lui dire qu'elle est désolée, qu'il avait raison et qu'elle se sentait si stupide…. Mais sa gorge restait nouée par l'émotion de ces dernières heures. En quelques minutes c'est toute sa vie qui avait soudain basculé: son père n'était qu'un assassin, Jesse s'était retrouvé entre la vie et la mort, elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire combien il comptait pour elle…c'était comme si tout allait à l'envers; et Meghan se sentait fatiguée, exténuée par tout cela. Les mots s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement.

Mais Mark, lui, avait du mal à oublier ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir;

Mark (gentiment mais assez froidement): tout va bien Meghan…ne t'inquiètes pas…

Mais au lieu de faire alors un signe qui aurait vraiment rassuré la jeune femme, il s'éloigne alors…

****

Scène suivante:

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Jesse.

Meghan est assise sur le bord du lit de Jesse. Celui ci est encore inconscient suite à l'opération qu'il vient de subir.

Elle écarte alors tout doucement une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme.

Meghan (en murmurant): oh Jesse, je suis tellement désolée. Je te demande pardon. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du savoir que mon père ne pouvait pas changer. Si tu savais comme je le déteste. Il a failli te tuer. J'ai eu tellement peur. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai eu envie de te dire en quelques secondes. ….La première c'est que je t'ai menti l'autre jour quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir…et la deuxième c'est que…

Jesse semble se réveiller peu à peu. Quand il aperçoit la jeune femme qui lui sourit:

Jesse: oh mon Dieu…je suis mort et je suis au paradis.

Meghan ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Jesse: non non, j'te jure, je viens de voir un ange…

Meghan: Jesse Travis, vous n'êtes jamais sérieux?

Jesse: mais si, je suis très sérieux…

Meghan: comment tu te sens?

Jesse: je crois que ça va…

Meghan: Jess, je suis désolée, tu sais…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Amanda et Steve entrent:

Steve: alors gamin, comment tu te sens?…

Jesse: plutôt engourdi mais ça va…

Le téléphone de Meghan sonne alors;

Meghan: allô?

En reconnaissant la voix de Jack? Meghan fait signe à Steve;

Meghan: Jack? Où es tu? Non non attends…Tout va bien, je suis avec toi papa…Je suis seule, tu peux me parler….D'accord, très bien…attends moi…Je t'en supplie, je veux qu'on construise quelque chose tous les deux. Maintenant qu'on s' est retrouvés, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, les autres n'ont aucune importance….J'arrive, ne bouge pas….

Elle raccroche.

Avec un petit sourire, elle regarde ses amis:

Meghan: quoi??? Vous voyez bien que je suis la fille de mon père, je sais presque aussi bien mentir que lui.

Steve et Meghan sortent alors vivement de la pièce.

****

Scène suivante:

Steve, Meghan et plusieurs autres policiers se tiennent devant un appartement lugubre prêts à intervenir. Ils communiquent par signe et soudain, Steve et un autre policier ouvrent violemment la porte d'un coup de pied. Les policiers entrent dans la pièce, arme au poignet. Ils pénètrent ensuite sans ménagement dans les autres pièces et découvrent Jack tentant in extremis de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Ils se précipitent vers lui mais il parvient à s'échapper et se dirige vers le toit du bâtiment. Arrivés là, Jack est acculé contre la rambarde. Derrière lui, le vide.

Steve et Meghan le menacent de leurs armes. Meghan semble très nerveuse.

Jack: Meggie,…. Meggie, je te demande pardon… Ecoute, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant. Pense à tout ce qu'on pourra faire tous les deux. On va rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Je te le promets….Tu peux encore venir avec moi… Je t'aime ma chérie…on pourrait…

Meghan (lui coupant la parole en hurlant): Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu es complètement dingue…Est ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu m'as fait…Tu n'as jamais cessé de me faire du mal…Toute ma vie tu m'as menti. Tu t'es servi de moi, tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais. A cause de toi, je vais devoir envoyer mon propre père en prison…Comment est ce que tu crois qu'on arrive a vivre avec ça? Et tu oses me dire que tu m'aimes?

Mark a rejoint Steve sur le toit.

Jack: tu n'y peux rien. Tu es ma fille. Tu as ça dans le sang toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Débarrasse toi de ce type et viens avec moi. On peut encore y arriver Meggie. Je suis ton père bon sang…;Qu'est ce qu'il est lui? Rien du tout.

Steve regarde Meghan qui ne répond rien d'abord et semble presque hésiter un instant. En réalité, elle regarde son père stupéfaite, incrédule devant tant de bêtise. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Meghan: Tu as failli tuer Jesse, tu m'as montée contre les seules personnes qui m'aient jamais aimée, je te déteste..;

Ho mon Dieu si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je te déteste…

Lui comme tu dis, c'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, quand à Mark, jamais tu ne pourras obtenir de moi le millième du respect que je lui porte… (elle pleure) Je les ai perdu à cause de toi et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais… Tu m'as enlevé tout ce qui était important pour moi.

Est ce que tu crois une seule seconde que je pourrais leur faire du mal pour toi? (elle hurle) …Je te déteste.

Elle est hors d'elle, Steve sent que sa coéquipière est en train de perdre les pédales et la rappelle à l'ordre d'un air inquiet mais ferme.

Steve: Meg……

Meghan baisse son arme :(à Jack en appuyant chaque mot): Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, tu entends?

Jack: …(après un silence assez long ): Je suis désolée Meggie. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Comprenant enfin qu'il a perdu la partie, il met les mains en l'air, Steve s'approche et lui passe les menottes.

Jack (à Meghan): est ce que tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner un jour?

Meghan (toujours en pleurant): ho non….pas cette fois Jack…Plus jamais….

Les policiers emmènent Jack. Meghan regarde son père s'éloigner… Elle jette un œil au groupe d'un air désolé et triste… et se dirige vers l'escalier sans un mot.

Steve fait mine de la suivre mais Mark le retient par le bras.

Mark: non Steve…Laisse là…elle a besoin de se retrouver.

****

Scène suivante:

(Musique topgunmemories. )

Meghan chez elle. Recroquevillée sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle saisit son téléphone et compose un numéro.

Meghan: Salut.

Steve: je suis désolé tu sais…

Meghan: Si tu savais à quel point je me sens stupide. J'aurais dû savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas changer. J'aurais du vous écouter. J'ai tellement honte. Jess aurait pu mourir par ma faute, Mark me déteste, j'ai perdu ta confiance et...

Steve (lui coupant la parole): Meg arrête. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute et n'importe qui à ta place aurait voulu y croire. Mon père t'aime, je t'aime aussi tu le sais et ma confiance tu l'as pour toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Quant à Jesse, il est complètement fou de toi et je ne crois pas que quelque chose ait changé ces derniers jours.

C'est ça une famille Meg. Et tu en fais partie, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu devrais venir avec nous ce soir. C'est là qu'est ta place, sois en certaine…

Meghan: …je….(puis semblant tout à coup avoir compris quelque chose à retardement) qu'est ce que tu as dis à propos de Jesse? (elle secoue la tête et reprend le cours de la conversation) Oh peu importe… j'ai peur de ne pas être de bonne compagnie ce soir et….

Non, je ne crois pas que je viendrais …

Steve: comme tu voudras…

Meghan: Steve?……merci.

Raccrochage à l'américaine, c'est à dire sans au revoir, ou autre ciao etc..

Imaginez la dernière scène comme un clip qui se déroule sur la chanson « have yourself a merry little christmas… »

Intérieur de la maison de Mark Slaone. Mark, Steve, Amanda et son bébé, et Jesse (qui a le bras en écharpe) décorent le sapin et ont l'air de s'amuser…

Autre plan, Meghan est chez elle .

Le plan d'après, on la voit marcher dehors, cela dure un moment, puis on comprend au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrive devant la maison des Slaone.

Mark vient ouvrir. Ils se regardent, Meghan semble gênée. Soudain, Mark la prend dans ses bras et la serre très fort contre lui. Elle s'y abandonne un instant en fermant les yeux, émue de cette complicité retrouvée et soulagée d'être consolée par le seul père qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Elle entre alors dans la pièce principale où se trouvent tous les autres. Ils l'entourent alors unanimement;

Autre plan: ils continuent tous à décorer le sapin.

Steve et Meghan sont agenouillés pour œuvrer à cette décoration, Steve la regarde avec tendresse et lui tend la main. Ils se sourient. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

C'est la fin de la chanson et de l'épisode.


End file.
